


There's a Devil in the Church

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blasphemy, Bless me Satan for I have sinned, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom!Lucifer, Church Sex, D/s elements, Fake priest Sam, I am going to hell for this, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Priest!kink, Self Lubrication, Sex on an altar, Top!Sam, corrupt priest sam, improper use of confession, improper use of the deadly sins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 17:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5880226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's working a case, where he dresses up as a priest and meets Lucifer in a church. Porn ensues</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's a Devil in the Church

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Sixx A.M.'s song "This is Gonna Hurt"
> 
> I BLAME ARIA FOR THIS BECAUSE THIS SONG PLAYED DURING HER LIVE STREAM LAST NIGHT AND I WENT ARIA I'M TEMPTED TO WRITE SAMIFER CHURCH SEX THANKS TO THIS SONG and her response was "DO IT". So I wrote the thing.
> 
> Edit: TheMorningStar has translated this fic into Russian! View it Here: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5439605

Lucifer smiled as he observed Sam looking around the giant church. 

“Like it?” he asked with a chuckle. 

Sam whirled around and smiled when he saw the Devil leaning against a pillar within the church. “It’s beautiful,” he said, his voice echoing loudly within the church. “Why this one, though?” 

“Gothic architecture,” Lucifer shrugged. “It’s one of my favorite architectural styles.” 

Sam laughed. “That doesn’t surprise me at all,” he said. 

“So what brings you to Iowa?” he asked. “Specifically, this town?” 

“There’s a few vengeful spirits,” Sam explained. 

“And you decided to become Father Winchester,” Lucifer noted, flicking a finger towards the Roman collar around his neck. 

Sam flushed. “People open up to people of the collar,” he said. 

The Devil smirked. “Ahhh. Does that mean that Dean’s wearing one as well?” 

The hunter snorted. “If he still is, I’d be very surprised. Cas was about ready to jump his bones. I think faith turns him on.” 

“Well, the collar around your throat is turning me on.” 

Sam chuckled. “Why?” he asked, walking over to him and looking down at him. Lucifer’s eyes were level with the collar around Sam’s neck. 

Lucifer stood up a little straighter and placed a chaste kiss upon the white collar. “The idea of corrupting of something innocent, naive, someone who devoted their whole life to my Father,” he whispered. 

Sam smiled. “So you basically get turned on by corruption?” 

Lucifer smirked. “Indeed. And corrupting a priest, inside of a church. . .  _ fuck  _ that idea is so hot. . .” 

“Then corrupt me. That’s why you brought me here, isn’t it?” Sam asked. 

“I’m predictable,” Lucifer murmured. “You wearing the garb of a priest? Well. . . consider me tempted.” 

“Tempted to do what, exactly?” Sam’s voice took on a husky tone. “Do you need to confess your sins?” 

Lucifer groaned. “Bless me, Father, for I have sinned,” he breathed. 

“Tell me your sins, my son,” Sam said, stroking the fallen angel’s hair. 

“Which sins should I confess? I’ve. . . I’ve sinned a lot,” Lucifer purred, kneeling in front of Sam. 

“Whichever ones press on your mind the most, the ones that keep you up at night, my son,” Sam whispered. 

Lucifer nuzzled the rapidly growing bulge in front of Sam’s slacks. “I rebelled. I told my Father to fuck off, essentially.” 

“Why?” Sam asked. 

“He created something that I viewed as flawed,” Lucifer hummed. “And I felt he loved that more than me. I was the favorite.” 

“Jealous, much?” 

“It’s a sin I possess,” Lucifer confessed, his voice contrite as he began undoing Sam’s slacks. “One that I’m proud of, though.” 

“Pride is a sin as well, especially in excess,” Sam murmured. 

“But, my dear Father,” Lucifer purred, looking up at Sam with lowered eyelashes. “I’m the Father of Sin. Shouldn’t I have all of them?” He slid Sam’s thick heavy cock out of his slacks, mentally thanking whoever was responsible for Sam’s thinking of not wearing boxers and he licked the head playfully, a fork sliding into the slit. 

Sam gasped and gripped Lucifer’s hair tightly. “So the Tempter has come to tempt me, then,” he managed to say in a steady voice.

“Oh yes, Father. The Devil has come for your soul, but he’s going to enjoy your body first,” Lucifer laughed quietly, his forked tongue sliding over the head of Sam’s cock languidly. “But you want it, don’t you, Father? It won’t be the first time you broke your vows, will it?” 

Sam shook his head. “We all sin, we’re not perfect,” he whispered. 

“No one knows that better than me, Father,” he whispered. “But I sense a certain sense of depravity from you, Father. Am I right in saying that?” 

“Suck my cock, sinner, and I’ll tell you the extent of my depravity,” Sam growled. Lucifer shivered and slid Sam into his mouth, enjoying the weight of it on his tongue as he slid the head down his throat, hollowing his cheeks for maximum sucking potential. 

“You’re right, this isn’t the first time I would’ve broken my vows,” Sam began, his voice heavy with lust. “Not even the first time I would’ve broken my vows within these walls. I have taken many a man to bed, although ‘bed’ is a very loose term here. I don’t exactly live here, you know. Everyone of these pews has been marked by me and any lover I’ve had. Even the side chapel has been defiled- I can no longer conduct morning services without getting hard and remembering all the men that I’ve tied down to the wooden altar and fucked until they spoke in tongues and passed out in pleasure. But there’s one place that I haven’t done that yet. Can you guess where that is, sinner?” 

Lucifer shook his head and moaned, his own dick rubbing painfully against the harsh zipper of his jeans as he sucked on Sam’s cock. 

“That’s upon the main altar, the marble one,” Sam whispered. “But you know what? Fucking the Devil on an altar of God? Oh, wouldn’t you agree, Tempter, that that might earn me my ticket to Hell?” 

Lucifer nodded and groaned. 

“Would you like that? Have a man of your Father’s cloth, a man who has devoted his life to God tie you to that altar and fuck you until you scream?” 

“Yes,” Lucifer breathed, pulling off to reply, disconnecting the thin strand of saliva with one of his forks. “Fuck, please.” 

Sam smiled before pointing to the stately white marble altar. “Strip and get on the altar,” he commanded, and Lucifer scrambled to comply, snapping off his clothes and laying down on his back on the altar. 

He watched Sam approach him, his pants open and on his hips, cock bobbing angrily, rope from his duffle in his hands. He felt precum weep from his own cock, and he licked his lips. 

Sam tied his wrists above his head and down to the altar, and Lucifer wiggled, only to have Sam pinch his nipple roughly, eliciting a loud cry from the Devil. 

“Don’t move,” he growled. 

“Yes, Father,” he whimpered. 

Sam smirked and watched as Lucifer tried to control his wiggling before he stilled, apparently satisfied that the hunter knew his knots. 

“Self lube, I don’t have much time, not if I need to prepare for services,” Sam commanded. 

Lucifer snapped his fingers and groaned as he felt himself slick up with lube and watched through hooded lashes as Sam lined himself up. 

Sam slid into him hard, Lucifer shouting and arching his back as he felt his ass meet Sam’s slacks. His eyes honed in on the Roman collar decorating his lover’s throat and he whined as Sam began pounding into him, wrapping his legs around Sam’s waist. The cool marble felt good against his heated skin, making Lucifer’s mind spin with sensations, sensations that were added to when Sam ducked his head down and began mouthing the Devil’s nipples. 

“You have tempted me to do this, never forget that,” Sam murmured after a bit of biting and sucking soft pink nubs into hard red peaks. “You tempted me, and I fell into temptation. But that was your goal all along, wasn’t it?” 

“Yes! Fuck, Father, yes, more, please!”

“Greedy little devil,” Sam huffed in amusement. “There’s three deadly sins that you have, Lucifer. Four if we count this as lust. Do you have the other three?” 

Lucifer moaned. 

“You have Envy, Lust, Greed, and Pride. What are the other three. . . ah yes, Wrath? Tell me, Lucifer, are you wrathful?”

“Fuck, yes, yes, I turned pagan gods to finger paint,” Lucifer moaned. “They were plotting against me and I destroyed them without a second thought.” 

“Mmm, tsk tsk. Five deadly sins. Now. . . sloth?” 

“I can laze for hours at a time, i could be tied here for eternity, just to be fucked on your cock,” Lucifer groaned, bucking his hips as Sam’s picked up speed. 

“You just answered whether or not you have gluttony as well. All seven. Dear me, what is a priest to do?” Sam sighed, his voice strained. “Shall I fuck the sins out of you? Shall I fuck your sins away?” 

“Yes, yes, oh fuck yes, Father, yes, fuck my sins away,” Lucifer cried out, his eyes squeezing shut. “You’re not innocent in the seven deadly sins, though, Father. Don’t forget, I can see your soul. I can see that all the deadly sins live in you, too.”

“Too right you are. Shall I list off my deadly sins?” Sam purred. 

“Father, please.” 

“Hmm. . . Pride. . . I take great pride in the finer things in life. I’ve done rather well, looking after my flock, and I live in opulence. Gluttony. . . Well, if you can see my soul, you can see I gluttoned myself on demon blood. And. . . the blood of angels.” With that, Sam flicked open his pocket knife and traced a T on Lucifer’s chest, lapping up the blood as it trickled out of his skin, sucking on his flesh so it bruised as well. Lucifer cried out in pleasure, his cock weeping onto the black shirt Sam was still wearing. “Fuck so sweet. Sloth. . . I can agree that I could stay here forever, fucking you into the altar, never stopping. Envy. . . I’m jealous that you knew others before you knew me biblically. Wrath. . . well, just take a look at the last time I was angry. You know what I did, Tempter.” 

Lucifer nodded his head rapidly, fast approaching the edge. 

“Greed. . . well, I’m greedy of your time. Material things not so much but time and sex? Fuck yes, I’m greedy. I want it all. And lust,” Sam’s chuckle was throaty and he groaned, a sure sign that he was about to orgasm. “Well, that’s why I’m fucking the Devil on my altar, isn’t it?” 

“Yes, oh God yes, Father!” Lucifer shouted. 

“Cum for me, Tempter. Cum on my cock, fucked on an altar of God,” Sam growled. 

Lucifer came, white light blinding the church, barely feeling Sam release inside of him before the world went black. 

When he woke up, they were the sacristy of the church, in the bathroom. Lucifer had been cleaned up and dressed in jeans and a T-shirt, both Sam’s. He looked up into the warm hazel eyes. 

“I fucked an angel to passing out,” he murmured. “And not just an angel, but an  _ archangel _ .” 

“Brag away,” Lucifer groaned pleasantly. He healed his aching body, but left the T, sliced and bitten on his chest. “Fuck, that was good. We’ll need to do that again.” 

“Agreed,” Sam smiled. 

“Except next time, I want to corrupt the priest and fuck him on the altar,” Lucifer winked. 

Sam pinked and coughed. “Sure,” he said. 

Lucifer smiled. “Let’s get some food in you, I know communion wafers are not filling.” 

Sam laughed and it was the warmest song to the Devil’s ears. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
